


I Can't Believe You Texted That Last Night

by blythechild



Series: Texts From Last Night [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Children, F/M, Fake Character Death, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Lies, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Nerdiness, Reconciliation, Secrets, Separations, Sexy Times, Starting Over, Team as Family, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth installment of the Texts From Last Night Series. This section includes surprise roleplaying, ongoing inappropriateness from multiple sources, an ending, a beginning, and lots of confusion in between, as well as one big whopping lie.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work on fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story contains adult themes and language, and should not be read by those under the age of 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe You Texted That Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in a series. Please read the previous three, if you haven't already.
> 
> Also, this section is moodier than the previous three. Fair warning and I apologize in advance.

Prentiss: How’s the conference going?  
Reid: Good, I guess. A controversial new psychological theory & a shiny new doctorate ruffle quite a few feathers in this crowd.  
Reid: But tbh I’m bored & I miss you so completely that it’s making my hair hurt.  
Prentiss: Miss you too. Just a couple more stops on the lecture tour and then you’ll be home. Hang in there, babe <3 Simon figured out the shape exercise on the playset yesterday. Did you get the pics I sent?  
Reid: Yes :( I’m missing important stuff for anonymous, interchangeable hotel ballrooms and PowerPoint presentations. This sucks.  
Prentiss: There’s something to be said for anonymous hotels…  
Reid: ???  
Prentiss: Well, you could have a hot one-night stand.  
…  
Reid: What the hell do you mean by that??  
Prentiss: Where are you right now?  
Reid: The hotel bar. Why???  
…  
Reid: Emily?  
…  
Prentiss: I bet there are escorts in that bar. Expensive ones, ones that don’t obviously telegraph ‘working girl’…  
Reid: Emily, WHAT THE FUCK?!?  
Prentiss: There might even be one who looks like me…  
Reid: I have no idea what’s driving this nonsense but you need to explain this RIGHT NOW because  
Prentiss: Look to your left, Spencer. End of the bar.  
…  
Reid: How… how are you here? When did you arrive?  
Prentiss: I’m not there. Maybe you’re looking at my evil twin. Maybe her name’s Electra or something, & she’s the best lay in all of Philly & you can’t afford her but she has a soft spot for thin, brainy types in skinny suits & wants to give you the night of your life just ‘cause.  
Reid: You are seriously twisted  
Reid: And if I loved you any harder my heart would stop due to the strain  
Prentiss: Better not tell Electra that. It might spoil the mood.  
Reid: What do you suppose she’d like to hear instead?  
Prentiss: Hmmm, maybe tell her that you’re tired & homesick. Maybe tell her that she’s gorgeous & you want nothing more than to take her to your room & lose yourself with her all night.  
Reid: Because only she can make me feel better?  
Prentiss: Exactly ;)  
Reid: Should I tell you about it afterwards? My night of infidelity?  
Prentiss: Probably not. Everyone needs a dirty secret to give them some color.  
Reid: It seems very rude to dive mouth-first into someone’s crotch without knowing if their wife is cool with it  
Prentiss: Go talk to her, Spencer.  
Reid: Maybe I should give her a fake name too… like Nick. Nick’s a code-breaking, algorithm-making mathematical genius that does top secret work for the State Department & knowing him could be dangerous for her. But she just can’t help herself.  
Prentiss: Fuck! If this law enforcement thing doesn’t pan out for us, we should consider writing cheesy romance novels instead.  
Reid: We can discuss that later. Right now Nick needs to go and seduce Electra.  
Prentiss: Good luck, you shameless hussy ;)

\----

Reid: Thank you for teaching me the ways of your demonic sorcery last night, Electra. I will never forget you or the surprising flexibility that you coaxed from me.  
Prentiss: Oh Nick… you may have wrecked me. I will miss your lips & everything attached to them. Thank God I have those selfies to ease my loss…  
Reid: Remember that we must disavow any knowledge of each other - even if we are tortured for the info.  
Prentiss: How will I explain the photos to the Black Ops interrogator?  
Reid: Photoshop  
Prentiss: Very well. I’ll take our night & that thing you did in the shower to my grave. Promise.  
Reid: Farewell, my love. Be safe ;-*  
…  
…  
Reid: I’ll be home on Thursday.  
Prentiss: Simon & I will be at the airport to pick you up ;)

\----

Prentiss: I found a 9-minute video on my phone of you singing into an eggplant. I feel as though I’ve missed something important here…  
Reid: Believe it or not, Simon loves that song. Especially when I sing it like Kermit the Frog. Works better than a handful of Ambien.  
Prentiss: But why my phone???  
Reid: It was handy.  
Reid: Could’ve been worse. I could’ve taken pictures of my penis with it instead.  
Prentiss: You know, as your wife I feel that I should have an obligatory pic of your love rocket on my phone anyway. Wasn’t that in the vows somewhere? To love, honor, and cherish his dick pics…  
…  
Reid: Standby. Coming right up.  
Prentiss: *victorious fistpump*

\----

Garcia: Good God, woman, are you still sick? What have you got? Ebola or something?!?  
Prentiss: Ugh. Kid cooties are the worst. Am starting to feel better though. Managed a conference call with the interagency task force yesterday.  
Garcia: How’d that go?  
Prentiss: A bit embarrassing actually.  
Garcia: ???  
Prentiss: … I shouldn’t. TMI.  
Garcia: Well, now you HAVE to tell me  
Prentiss: Ummm  
Prentiss: Reid was trying to cheer me up. Told me about scientific studies that had proven the recuperative effects of oxytocin release & elevated hormonal flow on patients suffering from cold or flu viruses.  
Garcia: Oh God, I think I know where this is going…  
Prentiss: And I egged him on. Dared him to prove it.  
Garcia: Like you do  
Prentiss: Yes. Anyway, long, unsavory story short, he came home during lunch and fucked me on my desk with the conference call on mute. I can’t remember a damned thing that was said. The only thing I know is that working from home is DEEPLY satisfying.  
Garcia: Christ… *fans self* You two should write a damned book…  
Prentiss: Electra & Nick are working on that  
Garcia: Who?  
Prentiss: Nevermind ;)

\----

Prentiss: Looks like another late one tonight. Sorry babe :( Don’t wait up.  
Reid: If I were less secure in our relationship, I’d be concerned that you were seeing someone else  
Prentiss: Spencer, I’m really sorry. I know that I haven’t been around much since I joined the task force. I didn’t think it would be like this.  
Reid: It’s the Daddy thing, isn’t it? The stretch marks & stained clothes & fluency in Dora the Explorer have changed the way you feel about me. You don’t bring me flowers anymore - shoulda seen this coming.  
Prentiss: LOL! I can’t tell if you’re really mad or just messing with me.  
Reid: All I’m asking for is flowers occasionally & in return you get to come home to me naked in heels. Is that too much to expect?  
Prentiss: Fuck, I love it when you screw around with gender roles…  
Reid: But not enough to come home apparently.  
Prentiss: Dammit! Okay, here’s the deal… two more hours here and then I’m breaking the sound barrier to get back to you.  
Reid: ;) I’ll go rinse out my good fishnets

\----

Reid: Simon is wonderful.  
Prentiss: Of course he is :) But how, specifically?  
Reid: He found your picture on my desk and shouted ‘Mommy!’ until I gave it to him. Then he kissed it - like a big MWAH kiss - and said ‘kiss Mommy’.  
Prentiss: Gonna cry. Yer totally blowing my hardass cover at work right now.  
Reid: It gets better. Grab some tissues.  
Prentiss: Oh no…  
Reid: Afterwards he held out the picture to me and said ‘Daddy kiss Mommy’. I had to do this several times before it met with his satisfaction. He also giggled like a maniac the whole time.  
Prentiss: Jeez… now I’m blowing my nose like a foghorn as well. Excellent job, Dr.  
Reid: :D  
Prentiss: Spencer, I’ve been thinking…  
Reid: ???  
Prentiss: Maybe we should have another baby.  
…  
Reid: That’s a big step. Some days I feel like we’ve barely got Simon under control.  
Prentiss: I know, me too. But I’m not getting any younger. The window is closing.  
…  
Prentiss: Unless you don’t want another one…  
Reid: Sweetheart, if money, time, and workloads weren’t factors I’d say yes to as many kids as you wanted. You should know that.  
Prentiss: You just called me ‘sweetheart’. You never use endearments.  
Reid: I do, inside my head. All the time. I guess I only say them aloud when the moment is really important.  
Prentiss: Awww, babe… I’m tearing up again. Cut that out already.  
Reid: >;D  
Reid: I guess what I’m saying is that we should discuss this a little more. But I’m not averse to the idea.  
Prentiss: Okay. Sounds fair <3  
Reid: And I’m REALLY not averse to practicing our conception technique… you know, for if and when we make a decision on this issue…  
Prentiss: Harlot ;)  
Reid: Yes, but I’m smart and lovable so I make it work for me.

\----

Prentiss: Spencer, I’m about to do something awful. Can’t go into details but please know that if there were another way, I’d have taken it. I love you & Simon so much. Take care of each other & try to forgive me.  
Reid: What is this? What are you talking about??  
Prentiss: Love Simon enough for both of us  
Reid: You’re freaking me out, Emily. What are you doing? Where is the rest of the team?  
Prentiss: I’ll do whatever I can to get back to you. I just needed you to know that being your wife & being Simon’s mom has been the best thing I’ve ever done. No regrets.  
Reid: Emily, stop this. Explain yourself. You’re frightening me.  
…  
…  
Reid: Emily?  
…  
Reid: EM, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW.  
…  
…  
…

 

Reid: Is Emily with you?  
Morgan: No, and we’re about to go into a big case briefing. It’s weird that she’s not here. Why?  
Reid: Something’s happened to her, Derek. She sent me some cryptic texts & now she won’t answer her phone. Said she’s going to do something awful.  
Morgan: Jesus… texting Garcia and Hotch now.  
…  
Morgan: What did she say?  
Reid: Said she had to do whatever it is she’s doing. Told me she loved me, asked for forgiveness, & said to love Simon enough for her as well.  
Reid: I’m freaking out. I’m completely freaking out.  
Morgan: Hold on, Spencer. Are you teaching today? I’ll come get you.  
Reid: Why would she do something dangerous without the team? Why would she make me think she’s gonna die?   
Morgan: She’s not gonna die, man, and we’re gonna find her. Then you and I can rake her over the coals for this together.  
Reid: I can’t do this without her  
Reid: I CAN’T DO ANY OF THIS WITHOUT HER  
Morgan: Deep breaths, S. Which room are you in?  
Reid: 143  
Morgan: Be there in 10. Hang tight.

\----

Hotch: I’ve talked to Strauss and your classes will be covered until you indicate that you want to return. No one expects that to be any time soon. Please let me know if I can be of any help at all, Spencer.  
…  
Hotch: After Haley died I didn’t want anyone around. It felt like what I needed but it wasn’t very healthy, especially for Jack.  
…  
…  
…  
Reid: I am worried for Simon  
Hotch: Perhaps let the team help with him? He could spend a few afternoons a week with us - we’d rotate who gets him, cases permitting. New experiences and connections could be good. Just a suggestion.  
Reid: OK. Good idea.  
Hotch: It was J.J.’s but she thought you’d take it better coming from me.  
…  
…  
Reid: Any leads on Doyle?  
…  
Hotch: No  
Reid: Are you lying to me to keep me out of it?  
Hotch: No  
…  
…  
…  
Reid: I can’t stop crying. Shouldn’t the body just give up after a certain point? I even cry when I’m asleep…  
Hotch: Your mind is trying to fix something it doesn’t understand. I wish my experience could help soften yours, Spencer, I truly do.  
…  
Reid: Does it get better?  
Hotch: No. But you learn to handle it. One day you wake up and realize that you can put it in its proper place alongside the other things in your life like your work, taking care of your son, your goals for the future…  
Reid: I don’t have a future anymore  
Hotch: Of course you do. His name is Simon.  
Reid: I can’t  
Reid: Aaron  
Reid: I don’t know  
Hotch: I’ll be by to pick Simon up tomorrow at 1. We’re in this together, Spencer, for as long as it takes.

\----

Reid: Need your help  
Morgan: What is it? Anything the matter? Is Simon okay?  
Reid: Simon’s fine. He’s with J.J. and Will today.  
Morgan: So, what can I do for you?  
Reid: I need to find a new place for us to live. Can you help with that?  
Morgan: Are you sure? Maybe Simon needs to be around familiarity.  
Reid: Every inch of this place reminds me of her. If I don’t get out I’ll never get past it. Simon will adapt - he’s only two.  
Morgan: S, it’s only been 3 months. Grief takes time.  
Reid: You don’t have any clue what it takes, Morgan.  
Reid: Will you help me or not?  
Morgan: Yeah, of course I will. Are you looking for another rental? I’ve got a place almost ready  
Reid: The insurance pay out arrived today. I think I should buy a place. She would’ve wanted the money to be useful.  
…  
Morgan: Maybe you should think about this  
Reid: I can’t stand this place and I can’t look at the cheque without thinking that I had to bury my wife in a closed casket. I want them both gone. I want to stop thinking about death 24/7.  
Morgan: Okay, Reid, okay. I’ll have a look around and put together a list of places. We can start checking them out in a few days. Sound good?  
Reid: Good isn’t in my vocabulary these days, but it sounds like progress. Thank you, Derek.  
Morgan: Sure thing, brother.

\----

Reid: hello  
Garcia: Hey, Smartypants! How are you? I miss you…  
Reid: I miss you too, Penelope  
Garcia: Morgan tells me that the deal closed on that 2 bedroom you liked. Congratulations :)  
Reid: Thanks. It’s weird thinking that I own a house. That’s why I texted.  
Garcia: House weirdness?  
Reid: I need to figure out what to do with Emily’s things. Clothes, books, stuff… A lot of it should be donated, I think. Can you help me with that?  
Garcia: You don’t want to keep it??  
Reid: It’s not good for me. It’s like living with a ghost. I’m trying to make a fresh start with Simon in this house. I’ll keep a few things for him, but the rest should go. Will you help me?  
Garcia: Of course I will, sweety. You know it.  
Reid: Things might get weepy. Fair warning.  
Garcia: Well, then you’ve come to the right person haven’t you? Who does weepy better than me? ;)  
Reid: I love you, P.  
Garcia: I know that, Doctor Dashing. And I love you & your cuddlebum kid oodles in return.

\----

J.J.: Just finished moving Reid into his new house.  
Hotch: How is he?  
J.J.: He’s looking better. Even cracked a smile here & there for Morgan and Will.  
J.J.: I hope this change will be good for him.  
Hotch: Me too.  
…  
J.J.: How much longer can we do this, Aaron?  
Hotch: It’s not up to us. You know that.  
J.J.: The guilt is… well, it’s something else.  
Hotch: Yes it is.  
J.J.: He’ll never forgive us.  
…  
Hotch: He might. In time.  
Hotch: I hope he will.  
J.J.: Can you live with it if he doesn’t?  
…  
…  
Hotch: My mind goes to dark places when I think about that, so I’d prefer not to answer. I don’t want to lie to myself - I’m deceiving enough people already.  
…  
J.J.: My online crossword partner is depressed. I think she feels that life is moving on without her.  
Hotch: You get all of that from an online game?  
J.J.: It’s a sophisticated interface.  
Hotch: Well, she may be right. Better tell her to finish up her game and head back to reality.

\----

Rossi: Wherever you are right now, stop what you’re doing and head into the unit.  
Reid: I have back-to-back lectures this afternoon and then I have to pick Simon up from daycare. What’s up? Need a consult?  
Rossi: I’m serious. Cancel your lectures and get yer ass in here ASAP.  
Reid: Dave, what’s wrong?  
Rossi: Doyle’s back in the U.S. and YOUR WIFE JUST WALKED INTO THE FUCKING BULLPEN

\----

Private Caller: I know Rossi gave you a head’s up.  
…  
Reid: Emily?  
Private Caller: Yeah  
…  
…  
Private Caller: God, please say something, Spencer…  
…  
Reid: 8 FUCKING MONTHS! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD FOR 8 MONTHS!  
Private Caller: I know. I’m so, so sorry, Spence.  
Reid: NO, YOU DON’T GET TO BE SAD ABOUT THIS! YOU HAVEN’T COME CLOSE TO EARNING THAT RIGHT.  
Private Caller: I didn’t have a choice - I really didn’t. And he threatened you & Simon. You know I’d never stand for that.  
Reid: FUCKING BITCH  
Private Caller: Spencer, please… I lost you for 8 months too. Let me explain this.  
…  
…  
…  
Private Caller: Reid?  
…  
…  
Reid: I’m done.   
Private Caller: What? What does that mean?  
Reid: I want a divorce.  
Private Caller: Spencer!  
Reid: I can’t trust you and I never imagined that would happen. Ever. You know me better than anyone. Did you honestly think you could do this to me and I’d just take you back afterwards?  
Private Caller: I’ve fucked up but give me a chance to fix it! I was under orders  
Reid: I don’t give a damn. I won’t oppose joint custody of Simon, but that’s all I’m prepared to do at this point.  
Reid: I gave you all of me. Every inch. And you trashed it for a case. You didn’t just break my heart, you pounded it into dust and watched it blow away. Can’t fix that.  
Private Caller: Please, Spence. I’m begging… the only thing that’s kept me going for 8 months is the thought of coming back to you & Simon  
Private Caller: Please!  
…  
Private Caller: For Christ’s sake, Spencer, I goddamn love you!  
…  
…  
Private Caller: Spence?  
…  
…  
…

\----

J.J.: You need to call Emily.  
…  
J.J.: Spencer…  
Reid: I’m not talking to EITHER of you.  
J.J.: Yes, and that’s terribly mature of you considering that we both show up at your house regularly to hang out with Simon. Not a tenable position long-term.  
Reid: Don’t care. Not my problem.  
J.J.: Liar, and Oh yes it is.  
J.J.: Spence, I watched while her loss chipped away at you. But it did the same thing to Emily too. And it’s still happening to her. She’s fading away. You’re killing her.  
Reid: Good.  
J.J.: Spencer, don’t make me come over there and belt you. You’re not a hateful person.  
Reid: Really? Are you sure about that? Are you basing that on all of the vast history of me being thoroughly and irrecoverably betrayed by the people I trust the most?!  
J.J.: She was ordered to do what she did  
Reid: Yeah? What’s your excuse?  
J.J.: Same thing  
…  
Reid: Lose my number, Jennifer. I’m serious. 

 

J.J.: No dice. I think I was the wrong choice to do this. He’s almost as angry with me as he is with Em :(  
Garcia: Crap.  
J.J.: I know  
Garcia: I just can’t stand by and watch this explode in slo-mo. Like, I get his anger, ya know? But they NEED each other.  
J.J.: Yeah  
Garcia: She’s not dead. Why is he still pretending that she is?!?  
J.J.: Spence’s hermit mode has always been the least rational part of him.  
J.J.: So, what are we gonna do? Got any ideas?  
Garcia: I think it’s time to attack this mess from the other end…  
J.J.: ???

\----

Garcia: Got plans tonight?  
Prentiss: No  
Garcia: Come have dinner with me  
Prentiss: Already had half a quart of Haagen-Dazs.  
Garcia: *sigh* I’m not talking about your newfound diet of an independently wealthy six year old. I’m talking REAL FOOD.  
Prentiss: Don’t tell me I can’t have an entire tub of ice cream for dinner. I’M AN ADULT. I PAY BILLS.  
Garcia: Okay, Jesus. Just come out and get some fresh air instead.  
Prentiss: Can’t  
Garcia: Why? Do you have Simon? Bring him along.  
Prentiss: Okay, it’s not ‘I can’t’, it’s ‘I don’t want to’  
Garcia: Why?  
Prentiss: I can’t go out and have a good time and then come back to this empty, dark place  
Prentiss: This hurts so much I just want to lie on my couch forever  
Garcia: Oh, honey… has he started speaking to you yet?  
Prentiss: No. It’s been a month.   
Prentiss: I can’t stand this. I love him, P. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get past this.  
…  
Garcia: This isn’t supposed to happen  
Prentiss: What isn’t?  
Garcia: You guys aren’t allowed to be the coolest couple I’ve ever met and then do something so irredeemably stupid that screws it all up. What hope is there for Derek and me if you guys can’t make it?  
Prentiss: I don’t know what to tell you, P. other than don’t ever tell him a lie so big that you’ll never be believed again.  
Garcia: Well, I guess that’s where you have to start  
Prentiss: ?  
Garcia: Start all over again with Reid. Be persistent. If there’s no one else but him, make him feel that. He’s not made of stone - he wouldn’t be this angry if he didn’t love you so much.  
Prentiss: He won’t talk to me. He doesn’t even look at me when I come to pick up Simon.  
Garcia: I didn’t say it would be easy. And it shouldn’t be - you broke him, Emily. And stop using ‘I was following orders’ as an excuse. What you did was wrong and you know it.  
…  
…  
Prentiss: Christ, where do I start?  
Garcia: I have an idea.

\----

Morgan: Mission accomplished.  
Garcia: Are you sure?  
Morgan: In approx. 30 mins Im gonna barf my guts out. And he drank way more than me. Im sure.  
Garcia: That’s my caramel god of love! Your sacrifice will not go unrewarded ;)  
Morgan: That’ll mean so much more after I wake up from my blackout

 

Garcia: Your window of opportunity has arrived  
Prentiss: What?  
Garcia: Reach out to him now. Do it like we planned.  
Prentiss: Feels like manipulation.  
Garcia: That’s because it is. Do you want to get him back or not? Got a better plan?  
…  
Prentiss: OK

 

Prentiss: J.J. and I took this at the planetarium the other day. Thought you might like a copy.  
Prentiss: He looks more like you every day. Hopefully, he’ll get your brains as well. He loved the star field room, btw. Maybe we could paint some constellations on his bedroom ceiling. What do you think?  
…  
…  
…  
Reid: he looks like u  
Prentiss: You think so?  
Reid: dark eyes, determined look… tuff kid. brave. got my hair tho.  
Prentiss: Sure did. There’ll be plenty of tears getting a comb through that mess in the years to come.  
Reid: if that’s all he has to complain about in his life, he’ll be a lucky kid too  
Reid: and I hope he gets ur brains not mine  
Prentiss: Why?  
Reid: u can take care of yourself. u dont need anyone else. not like me.  
Prentiss: I need other people, Spence. I need YOU desperately.   
…  
…  
Reid: how could u do it, em? been trying 4 so long to figure it out. dont kno when I lost your trust…  
Prentiss: You didn’t! God, S., never. I just made a stupid decision that led to a bunch of worse decisions. I thought I was protecting you & Simon, I really did. But I fucked up and then I couldn’t find a way out of it.  
Reid: would have helpd u, em. would have died 4 u.  
Prentiss: I know that. And I know I wouldn’t have survived losing you. But you carried on - you were strong without me. So if Simon is tough, he gets that from you, babe. You two are the best men I know.  
…  
Reid: I cant forgive u  
Prentiss: I’m not asking for that. But can you give me a chance to prove myself again?  
…  
…  
…  
Reid: I wont ignore ur calls anymore  
Prentiss: Thank you, Spencer. THANK YOU.

 

Prentiss: Stage 1 complete  
Garcia: Atta girl!

\----

Prentiss: Can I switch days with Simon? We just grabbed a case in Tennessee. I’m on my way to the airstrip now…  
Reid: Sure. I’ll pick him up from daycare today instead. Let me know when you’re back in town and we’ll reschedule.  
Prentiss: Thank you, S. I feel bad about bailing, and for the short notice.  
Reid: Don’t worry. Just like old times.  
Prentiss: Well, not exactly like old times  
…  
Reid: It’s fine. Good luck with the case.

 

Prentiss: Hey  
Reid: Hi. Back from Tennessee? How did the case go?  
Prentiss: Weirdly. Turns out it was a timid psychopath raised by a disabled mother with Borderline Personality Disorder. She was using him as an avatar to kill. And eventually they turned on each other, after years of conspiring.  
Reid: Well, sure. A psychopath and someone with BPD? That dynamic isn’t workable. Sounds fascinating.  
Prentiss: We could’ve used you   
Reid: I had papers to grade  
…  
Reid: When do you want to take Simon?  
Prentiss: How’s Saturday?  
Reid: Garcia & Morgan are taking him to the outdoor crafts festival.  
Prentiss: Wow. That kid’s got a busy social schedule for someone still in plastic underwear.  
Reid: I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you tagged along.  
Prentiss: Are you going?  
Reid: No  
Prentiss: Why don’t you? It could be a real family outing.  
Reid: Don’t want to eat into your time with him. He sees me every day.  
Prentiss: Isn’t time spent with both of us together more beneficial for him?  
…  
Reid: I can’t, Emily. Please respect that.  
Prentiss: But… well, I thought since we’re on speaking terms again  
Reid: I can’t. Stop pushing.  
Prentiss: I want a chance to prove myself. I can’t do that if you’re not around.  
Reid: Prove yourself to Simon. His need is more urgent.  
Prentiss: Really, Spencer?!?  
…  
Reid: Please, I don’t want to fight about this.  
Prentiss: Me neither. All I want is some time with you.  
Reid: Start with Simon. I’ll let P&D know that you’ll be joining them.  
Prentiss: You’re as infuriating as always, S.  
…

 

Prentiss: Here are some pics from the crafts festival. I think the one with Simon in the basket of raw wool is my favorite.  
Reid: Garcia sent me that one too. Did you have to take him to the natural dye booth? His fingers are gonna be blue for a week.  
Prentiss: A kid who gets into everything is hard to wrangle.  
Reid: There were three of you!  
Prentiss: I guess we needed a Dad around.  
Prentiss: You were missed.  
Reid: Next year I’ll take him. And make him wear gloves.  
Prentiss: The fun with you never stops, does it?

\----

Reid: Where are you? Where’s Simon?  
Prentiss: We’re at the park by your house. Lost track of time, I guess - sorry.  
Prentiss: Come join us. It’s a beautiful afternoon.  
Reid: I don’t know  
Prentiss: C’mon, S. Simon’s really enjoying the sandbox. It’ll be hard to pull him away without a tantrum.  
Reid: Sandbox? Do you have any idea how unsanitary playground sandboxes are?!?  
Prentiss: Well then, you’d better get over here and save your son from my lackluster parenting skills.  
Reid: You’re doing this on purpose.  
Prentiss: Not at all. It’s a happy accident mixed with your germ phobia.  
Prentiss: Just come meet us, S. I promise I’ll behave. I’ll restrict my conversation to the weather. Nothing heavy.  
Reid: I don’t have a lot of faith in your promises.  
Prentiss: Yes, I know. Come out anyway. You shouldn’t let a lovely day go to waste, especially under the guise of useless anger.  
…  
Reid: Fine. See you in 10.  
Prentiss: ;)

 

Rossi: I dropped off some homemade marinara sauce at your place. Left it on the stoop. Don’t step in it.  
Reid: Thanks, Dave. Love that stuff.  
Rossi: I know. Thought you’d be home on a Saturday afternoon…  
Reid: Prentiss had Simon today. They were out at the park and she conned me into joining them. I think I got sunburned.  
Rossi: You need to stop calling her Prentiss, kid.  
Reid: Don’t you start  
Rossi: Alright, whatever. But you were out there with them long enough to get a sunburn?  
Reid: Yeah  
Rossi: So, are you guys talking or what?  
Reid: Just about unimportant things. And Simon, of course.  
Rossi: Is that enough for you?  
Reid: Frankly, Dave, I don’t know what I want anymore. I guess being angry is just easier than every other option.  
Rossi: Anger is transitional, kid. You gotta ride it to something else.  
Reid: To where?  
Rossi: I dunno, S. That’s not my call to make. I know that I’m riding my anger about what she did to eventual forgiveness.  
Reid: You are?  
Rossi: I love that woman, but she did a horrible thing, and not just to you and your son. I’m mad but I wanna forgive her. Hopefully trust will follow in time. But that’s my take on it - you have to do yer own thing.  
Reid: I wish I knew what that was  
Rossi: I think you do, kid. Yer just gun shy. It’s totally understandable.  
Rossi: Enjoy the marinara and make sure that Simon eats a lot of it. I put special peppers in it to make him fearless and hot-blooded like his Uncle Dave ;)  
Reid: The last thing I need to deal with right now is a two-year-old sprouting chest hair, Rossi >:/  
Rossi: Says you >:D

\----

Reid: Electra, are you out there?  
…  
Prentiss: ???  
Reid: It’s Nick. I know it’s been a long time, and it’s late, and we promised never to contact one another again for our own safety…  
Prentiss: But?  
Reid: But I can’t help myself.  
Reid: I’m tired and so, so homesick again. I don’t have anyone who’d understand.  
…  
Prentiss: Talk to me, Nick.  
Reid: Someone broke and betrayed my heart.  
Prentiss: A woman?  
Reid: Yes. I tried to leave her behind, but all I want is to be able to go home again.  
Prentiss: Why can’t you?  
Reid: That home is gone. She can’t undo what she did to me.  
Prentiss: Is that what she’s trying to do?  
Reid: No. She wants a second chance to prove herself.  
Prentiss: Is that so bad, Nick? Would it be an impossibility for this woman to redeem herself to you?  
…  
Reid: I don’t know. I… DON’T KNOW.  
Prentiss: You like knowing things, don’t you? Things get chaotic when you’re unsure.  
Reid: yes  
Reid: you know me pretty well, Electra.  
Prentiss: You know me pretty well too, Nick.  
…  
Prentiss: What do you feel right now?  
Reid: Alone. Scared. Bruised. Furious. Confused. A little drunk.  
Prentiss: Horny?  
Reid: yes  
Prentiss: I can help with that.  
Reid: Electra…  
Prentiss: We have a connection, Nick. We felt it in Philly and it’s still there. Let me help you feel better tonight. It won’t solve your problems, but it’ll give you an escape for the evening.  
Prentiss: You know that I know how to do it. You know how good I can make you feel.  
Reid: Seems wrong.  
Prentiss: It seems wrong to take a night off from your angst and sadness? Or it seems wrong that you reached out to me hoping that this eventuality would manifest itself?  
…  
…  
Prentiss: Nick? Still there?  
Reid: I want you so much that the compulsion feels bigger than the rest of me combined. I don’t want to fight it anymore.  
Prentiss: Are you still talking to Electra?  
Reid: Please come to me. I’m sorry if this is selfish.  
…  
Prentiss: I’m coming, babe. I’ll be there soon.

\----

Prentiss: Good morning.  
Reid: Hi  
…  
Prentiss: Can we talk about last night?  
Reid: We didn’t do anything. Nick & Electra did.  
Prentiss: Seriously? I’m not really in a funny mood this morning.  
Reid: I’m not sure what there is to talk about. It was just sex.  
Prentiss: Just sex? C’mon… we were so intense last night that the neighbors held up scorecards through their window after we finished.  
Reid: Well, we’ve always been good at that…  
Prentiss: I was hoping… that this meant you were going to let me in again?  
Reid: I don’t know  
Reid: I don’t know what you want from me  
Prentiss: I want to be yours again  
…  
Reid: You left me, Emily. You know what that does to me, what it’s always done to me.  
Prentiss: I’ll never do it again. I’ll quit my job, or bribe someone, or drag us all to Tierra del Fuego to live in a hut by the sea before I even THINK about leaving you again.  
Reid: You left this morning. I’m here in bed alone.  
Prentiss: I left this morning because if I watched you wake up next to me I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from telling you how sloppy stupid in love with you I am. And, honestly, I figured you didn’t want to hear that.  
Reid: How am I supposed to believe that when you say it as penance?  
Prentiss: I FUCKING LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT?  
Prentiss: It’s not a toll I pay to get through things. It’s a lifelong debt that I owe you. And I made it willingly. I’d do it again - right now - if you asked me. I love you like things succumb to gravity, like the way water flows downstream: I can’t fucking help it.  
…  
…  
Prentiss: Spencer?  
Reid: Well. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night then?  
Prentiss: Are you asking me on a date?!?  
Reid: Yes  
Prentiss: ok  
Reid: Alright. 7pm?  
Prentiss: ok  
Reid: See you then.

 

Prentiss: I need some help  
J.J.: What is it?  
Prentiss: I’m confused  
J.J.: About?  
Prentiss: My husband - who’s trying to divorce me - and I had sex last night and this morning, after he told me AGAIN that he doesn’t trust me, just asked me out on a date.  
Prentiss: Am I missing something here or just having a stroke?  
J.J.: Honestly, I have no clue what you two are doing. I think a team of behavioral scientists could study you for decades and still come up with zilch.  
J.J.: But a date! That’s progress, right?  
Prentiss: I guess  
J.J.: How was last night?  
Prentiss: Mindblowing. Heartwrenching. Plaster-cracking.  
J.J.: So, just like old times.  
Prentiss: He said that we never had a problem in that area.  
J.J.: Honey, it wouldn’t have felt the same as before if he didn’t trust you. You know Spence: he has to feel solid before he can let someone get close to him.  
Prentiss: God, J.J. …you think?  
J.J.: Go on the date. Choose to be optimistic. Deep down I think Spence knows that if he lets you go, he’ll never be with anyone else. He belongs to you - he just needs to stop being so stubborn about it.

 

Reid: Hey, got a minute?  
Garcia: Always, Brainiac ;) What’s up?  
Reid: I slept with Emily last night. I didn’t plan to, but… and then this morning I asked her out.  
Garcia: o_O Well, that’s certainly different  
Reid: Yeah, I know. I feel all mixed up about this.  
Garcia: Well, let’s break this down. I’m gonna bust out my mental closet organizer and make your crap sharp enough for an Ikea catalogue photo shoot.  
Reid: What?  
Garcia: Not important. What was last night like?  
Reid: Well, it’s been a while for both of us, and I thought that it was just a frustration release.  
Garcia: But?  
Reid: But I felt whole for the first time in over a year. I kissed her and I couldn’t stop. I wanted her to stay. She’s hurt me so much, but I just want to believe in her again.  
Garcia: Wow. So, not casual.  
Reid: No, not at all.  
Garcia: And this morning?  
Reid: I woke up alone and I felt betrayed all over again. Figured she was just using me, or we were using each other. Whatever. Then she texted and it got really serious.  
Garcia: Like how?  
Reid: She said she loved me, would always love me. She said she’d never leave me if I let her in. She said all she wants is to be mine again.  
Garcia: Oh God…  
Reid: I know, right? She just wiggled past all of my defenses and I felt like I was having a heart attack. So my stupid, blind heart went ahead and asked her out before my brain could catch up, but WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS?  
Reid: I’m still so angry but I’ve always been hers, ya know? Even when she was gone, I was proud to be Mr. Prentiss.  
Garcia: Dammit, my mascara is everywhere now. I look like Alice Cooper…  
Reid: What do I do, P.? Help me, please…  
Garcia: Sweety, you go on the damned date. Yer heart may be all battle-scarred and singed but you know that woman is the only one who can fix it. If you don’t let her try, you’ll fill up with bile and coal dust until every bit of what makes you great is gone.  
Garcia: Give her a break. Give yourself a break.  
Reid: What if it’s all just… done? What if we’re really over?  
Garcia: I think it’s better to know that than to always wonder about it. If it turns out that it’s over, you can genuinely grieve instead of this half-assed version that you’re doing now.  
Reid: Half-assed?  
Garcia: Yer stubborn as hell for such a smart little cantaloupe.   
Garcia: And, btw, if she breaks yer heart again, I’ll take care of it. I have a contingency plan in place. It involves a wood chipper.  
Reid: o_O *backs away slowly*  
Garcia: Bet you didn’t think I had it in me, did you? >:)

\----

J.J.: How’s it going?  
Prentiss: We fed our son together and then put him to bed. Then Reid cooked for me and while we were doing the dishes afterwards, he kissed me like he’d never done it before. All shy and uncertain. Weirdest date EVER.  
J.J.: Like you didn’t see that coming down the road at you /:[ How do you FEEL?  
Prentiss: I’m wearing Batman panties in case I get lucky.  
J.J.: *eyeroll*  
Prentiss: And I’m also desperately trying to impress him. WTF?  
J.J.: Sounds like a good start

 

Garcia: So??? Update?  
Reid: She just left.  
Garcia: So, no sexy funtimes…  
Reid: I kissed her like a 14 yr old virgin. I think I blew it.  
Reid: Maybe dating your spouse is a weirdness bridge too far for us.  
Garcia: Hang in there, Poindexter. Give it 12 hrs. Something tells me she won’t give up that easily.  
Reid: One can only hope :(

 

Garcia: DEEPTHROAT CHECKING IN  
Prentiss: That always sounds vaguely porny to me…  
Garcia: He thinks he blew it tonight  
Prentiss: omg… really? He didn’t. Not at all.  
Garcia: Let him know  
Prentiss: I will. Thx P.

 

Prentiss: Thanks for dinner. It felt really wonderful being all together again.  
Reid: You’re welcome. Though I’m sure you were expecting more than an awkward meal with your son’s babysitter.  
Prentiss: I never assumed this would be easy, Spence.  
Reid: Oh good. Then I’ve achieved the median.  
Prentiss: Hey, ease up a little.  
Prentiss: Would it make you feel any better to know that I was nervous as hell?  
Reid: You were?  
Prentiss: I just wanted you to like me. Just like a real first date. It was mortifying.  
…  
Reid: Remember our first date?  
Prentiss: Of course. I told J.J. that I imagined you tasted like German chocolate and coffee beans. It was shocking how much I wanted you. I think I scared myself a little.  
Reid: You were so beautiful and weird… I couldn’t believe my luck.  
Reid: I still can’t believe my luck. Even after everything.  
Prentiss: Spencer  
Reid: Go out with me again, Emily. I’ll get the hang of this, I swear.  
Prentiss: Listen, I just gotta get this out there - I wore Batman underwear tonight, for you. Just in case, you know…  
Prentiss: God, I feel like an idiot  
Reid: Is that a ‘yes’ to a second date?  
Prentiss: YES!  
Reid: Thanks for the themed underwear. Mine were purple, just for you ;)  
Prentiss: Great minds… *thumbs up*

\----

J.J.: How was your second date last night?  
Prentiss: He took me to a Capitals game. Really good seats - I was impressed. He doesn’t give a damn about hockey.  
J.J.: Good game?  
Prentiss: The first period was great but the rest… is a bit of a blur.  
J.J.: What? Why? Don’t tell me that you got shitfaced in under 90 minutes  
Prentiss: No. I was perfectly sober, thank you very much >:(  
J.J.: Well then…  
Prentiss: *eyeroll*  
Prentiss: He got me off during the second period.  
J.J.: ?? Where?  
Prentiss: In our seats. Right down in the Gold section.  
J.J.: In PUBLIC? Wow. Who woulda thought he had it in him…  
Prentiss: Took everything I had to keep it together. Nearly had an aneurysm. He looked like he was really into the game. Nobody would’ve suspected a thing unless they looked to see where his hand was.  
J.J.: Damn.  
Prentiss: And then I was so worked up, during the intermission I dragged him to the women’s room and blew him in the handicapped stall. Not my classiest moment.  
J.J.: Yeah. Gross.  
Prentiss: I just don’t care - I want to be with him that much. It’s like some super rarified category of insanity or something.  
Prentiss: I have literally become my husband’s bitch. I don’t even recognize myself.  
J.J.: But did you guys talk, or was it all sexually questionable misdemeanors?   
Prentiss: Yeah, we talked. About work and Simon and everyday things. He’s thinking of starting a new degree, he’s worried about Marvel investing so heavily into film production…  
Prentiss: And then he walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight like it was 1952. I was a puddle of hot, conflicted woman, lemme tell you.  
J.J.: Well, I’m not sure what his game plan is, but I’m calling this one a win.  
Prentiss: ???  
J.J.: Think about it. He took you someplace he knew you’d love, you both got off in that kinky-ass way you’ve honed over the years, you talked like you used to, & then he ended it all with a romantic gesture of respect.  
J.J.: Other than going to separate homes at the end of the night, how was that different than your marriage BEFORE the whole Doyle mess?  
Prentiss: Well… I… I never thought of it that way  
J.J.: Maybe you should. I think he’s telling you what he wants.  
J.J.: And honestly, your current behavior isn’t all that different than it was before. You were always a little insane for his junk.  
Prentiss: Maybe >:(  
J.J.: Absolutely.  
Prentiss: OK sure *shrugs*  
J.J.: See? So just calm down. The wooing of Spencer Reid will take some patience. And probably a few more bjs. Pace yourself ;)  
Prentiss: You really are awful.

\----

Morgan: Hey man. Has Prentiss been by to pick up Simon yet? I know it’s her day with him.  
Reid: Why? What’s up?  
Morgan: We just got an emergency case through DCPD and she’s not answering her phone. Thought you might know where she’s at.  
Reid: Hold on…  
…

Prentiss: Hey Morgan. What’s the deal? Should I head into Quantico or are we meeting up with Metro PD somewhere?  
Morgan: Wait… I just told Reid I was looking… Are you with him right now?  
Prentiss: Umm, yeah  
Morgan: But it’s 7am. And you weren’t answering your phone before.  
Morgan: Woman, are you having sleepovers with my baby bro?!?  
Prentiss: Christ, Morgan, that sounded really pedophile-y…   
Morgan: Are you back together?  
Prentiss: Nothing’s official. We haven’t really discussed it yet. We’re testing the waters.  
Morgan: Testing them BUCK-ASS NAKED?  
Prentiss: Please stop. I haven’t had any coffee yet.  
Morgan: Well, listen, not to ruin the afterglow but this case really can’t wait. Get into the unit asap.  
Prentiss: Will do.  
Morgan: You and I can discuss your cracker shenanigans with Reid later.  
Prentiss: Let’s not >:/  
Morgan: Sister, I think this is great news but I’m warning you - if you mess with my Pretty Boy again, yer gonna get disappeared in a hurry.  
Prentiss: Whoa. Garcia basically said the same thing to Reid.  
Morgan: Who do ya think taught her all about forensic countermeasures? ;D Baby Girl’s a quick study so watch yourself.  
Prentiss: o_O

\----

Reid: There was a package in my office this morning with the missing comic to complete my Batman: The Killing Joke collection in it and the return address on the envelope was your place. What’s up?  
…  
Prentiss: It’s silly.  
Reid: What is?  
Prentiss: Today’s our anniversary.  
…  
Reid: The anniversary of our first date. Our FIRST first date. Before everything.  
Prentiss: Yeah.  
Prentiss: It’s stupid, I know, but I wanted to give you something to mark it.  
Reid: Well… are we not still having dinner tonight? That’s how we usually celebrate it.  
Prentiss: You planned to celebrate it?  
Reid: Of course. It’s not like I could forget the date.  
…  
Reid: Should I have gotten you a gift as well?  
Prentiss: Remembering and wanting to celebrate it again is gift enough, S. ;)  
Prentiss: You know, our custom has always been to celebrate this dinner naked.  
Reid: I didn’t want to presume.  
Prentiss: Presume.  
Reid: Alright. See you at 8. I’ll be wearing my traditional outfit. ;D

\----

Reid: I’m so, so, so sorry. Still in this endless faculty meeting. Thought I’d be home by now.  
Prentiss: It’s okay. I just fed Simon, next it’s bath and storytime. We’re cool.  
Reid: I really appreciate this, Emily. I don’t know if you had plans for this evening, but if you did, I’ll make it up somehow.  
Prentiss: Spencer, I never have evening plans unless they’re with you or Simon.  
Prentiss: Do you think that… I’m DATING other people or something?  
Reid: No, not necessarily. But we haven’t really discussed it. You could have other engagements - with friends an’ stuff. You know, like, a social life. That’s all I meant.  
Prentiss: My social life is YOU. My life is you and our little guy. Otherwise I’m home watching Community reruns on tv.  
…  
Prentiss: Let me be clear, Spencer: I want my family back and I’m putting the work in to achieve that. I don’t have time for anything else.  
Reid: Okay. Sorry… that was stupid of me.  
Prentiss: Not really. You’re right: we haven’t discussed this yet. Do you WANT to discuss it? Because I’d welcome that conversation.  
Reid: Yes, I guess I would. But not while I’m in this stupid meeting. Could we do it when I get home? You could stay over if it gets too late…  
Prentiss: Stay over in the guest room or your room?  
Reid: That’s up to you.  
Prentiss: Okay :) I look forward to it.  
Reid: Me too. See you soon (hopefully).

\----

Prentiss: OMG, where did you get an R2D2 costume THAT SMALL???  
Reid: I take it you got the pictures I sent ;)  
Prentiss: HE’S ADORKABLE! And you’re a fairly impressive C3PO too.  
Reid: Thanks. It’ll be better when I do the gold face paint as well. Our Halloween prep is well underway.  
Prentiss: You realize it’s only July, right?  
Reid: EVERY DAY IS HALLOWEEN  
Prentiss: Oh man, and just like that I’m a teenager again dancing like a Goth fiend to Ministry at prom…  
Reid: What?  
Prentiss: Nevermind. Sometimes I forget how young you are.  
Prentiss: You know… I have a Princess Leia outfit…  
Reid: You do not.  
Prentiss: I do  
Reid: The Jabba the Hut slave girl one?  
Prentiss: Do chicks ever really dress up as any other version of Leia? No one finds that double-bagel hairdo attractive.  
Reid: How do I not know this about you?  
Prentiss: A girl has to keep some secrets. And yes, I see the irony of that statement.  
Reid: Well, I’d like to see it sometime.  
Prentiss: Will there be room in your Halloween cortege for a fallen princess?  
Reid: Of course. We’d be honored to have a member of the Alderaan royal family in our midst ;)  
Prentiss: That’s not exactly what I meant.  
Reid: I know what you meant, and we’d be pleased to have you no matter who you choose to be that evening. For real.  
Prentiss: Thanks, S. That means a lot.  
Reid: Sure.  
Reid: But I’m really just angling to get a look at your Leia bikini ;)  
Prentiss: Should’ve known. Pervert ;P  
Reid: *angelic expression*

\----

Prentiss: So, I have something to tell you but I’m not sure how you’ll take it. It’s stressing me out, quite frankly.  
Reid: What is it?  
Prentiss: Before I tell you, just know that I didn’t plan it & I’m okay if you’re on the fence about it. We’re doing well right now & I’m happy to keep going as we are… working on trust… I get it.  
Reid: Emily, just spit it out already.  
Prentiss: I’m pregnant.  
…  
Reid: You’re certain?  
Prentiss: Yes  
Reid: This definitely changes things.  
Prentiss: Changes them how?  
Reid: I need some time to think about this. Please don’t read anything into that - I just need the time. Please.  
Prentiss. Okay. Whatever it takes.  
Reid: Thank you. I promise that I won’t make you wait too long.  
Prentiss: K

 

Reid: Hey  
Prentiss: Hey  
Reid: So, I was sitting here smiling wondering why I’m so happy at work. Baby #2 news has finally kicked in.  
Prentiss: REALLY?  
Reid: Yeah. How could this be anything other than great?  
…  
Prentiss: Oh God… I’m crying and I don’t know if I can stop.  
Reid: There’s no crying at the FBI. I’m sure there’s a rule about that on the books somewhere. Hotch’ll be forced to write you up.  
Prentiss: Morgan’s already asking what’s up  
Reid: Tell him  
…

 

Morgan: YOU DAWG! You knocked up yer girlfriend. Again!  
Reid: Technically she’s my wife, Morgan.  
Morgan: Well, you better make an honest woman of her. ‘Technically’ won’t cut it, Pretty Boy.  
Reid: Don’t worry - I will.

 

Reid: Morgan’s worried about your reputation.  
Prentiss: I think that ship has sailed, don’t you? ;)  
Reid: I told him there’s nothing to worry about. My wife and I are having another child.  
Prentiss: Wife?  
…  
Reid: Sweetheart, I know that we’ve been testing the waters but you don’t think I’d sleep with you if it didn’t mean something to me, do you?  
…  
Prentiss: I love you, Spence.  
Reid: Then you need to give notice on your apartment and move in with your family right away.  
Prentiss: I’ll pack a bag tonight. I can have the rest of my stuff over by week’s end.  
Reid: Good.   
Reid: You’re mine, Emily.  
Prentiss: Yes. YES.

\-----

J.J.: Just heard the news. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.  
Prentiss: *grins*  
J.J.: How do you feel???  
Prentiss: Vaguely nauseated. But I’m sure that’s Rug Rat #2. Mostly I’m just ludicrously, deliriously happy.  
Prentiss: And lucky AS FUCK.  
J.J.: LOL. You are. You really are. Don’t screw this up.  
Prentiss: No way. My husband gave me a key to his house today. I think this means we’re getting kinda serious ;)

 

J.J.: I’m proud of you.  
Reid: Thank you, J.J.  
Reid: And, I’m sorry.  
J.J.: So am I, Spence. So am I.

 

Hotch: Congratulations. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?  
Reid: Honestly, I think I’ve beggared my options. I made a deal with a god I don’t believe in to get my family back. I’m probably all out of wishes at this point.  
Hotch: Do you know now that she was always going to come back to you?  
Reid: Yes, but that doesn’t make me less resentful.  
Hotch: I understand. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for the part I played.  
Reid: I’ve forgiven J.J. That means I have to forgive you as well.  
Hotch: Regardless, I’m going to follow Emily’s lead and work to regain your confidence.  
Reid: At least now I know why you lost all of that weight. I thought you were dying or something.  
Hotch: I was.  
…  
Reid: We’re gonna need you, Aaron. It’s hard to find reliable, free babysitting in this town…  
Hotch: Bring it on. Infants are the only people who think my face is funny ;)


End file.
